Eternal Love
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: Hiwatari dies in an attempt to kill his father. But Daisuke is in love with him! Sorry, I suck at summaries. It's a really sweet story. The end almost made me cry when I was writing it.


**I do not own D N Angel or any of it's characters.**

(Harada Riku walked down the street alone.)

Riku: (thinking) I wonder where Niwa is. He said he would walk to school with me. Oh well.

(Riku continued walking.)

Riku: (quietly) Huh?

(Niwa Daisuke was lying on the ground. His hands were bloody.)

Riku: (running to Daisuke) Niwa-kun? NIWA-KUN! (kneeling next to him) Are you okay Niwa-kun? Where are you bleeding?

(Daisuke grunted and sat up.)

Daisuke: I'm fine. I'm not bleeding. (Riku looked confused.) It's Hiwatari-kun's blood.

Riku: Is Hiwatari-kun okay? Where is he? What happened?

Daisuke: (eyes filling with tears) I don't know if he's okay. He's at my house. My mom is taking care of him. (he paused) And I don't want to talk about what happened to him.

Riku: Okay. That's fine. We better get to school. We don't want to be late (Riku smiled, trying to lighten the mood.) Let's go Niwa. (Riku stood up and helped Daisuke up.)

Daisuke: Yeah. We don't want to be late for school.

(They walked the rest of the way to school in silence. When they got their, they didn't talk either. Saehara wondered why(being Saehara and all)

Saehara: Hey, Niwa! What's with you and Miss Harada?

Daisuke: Huh? What do you mean, Saehara?

Saehara: You know. You've been spending so much time together and today you're not talking. What's with that?

Daisuke: It's nothing. We just don't have anything to talk about today and she wanted to talk to her other friends today.

Saehara: Yeah right! You had a fight, didn't you?

Daisuke: No! It's just-- (RING!)

Sensei: Saehara, Niwa, quiet. Today, we will be studying-- (DING DING DING!) (The fire alarm started going off.) Let's go kohai.

(She led them out of the school.)

Sensei: Okay, I'll call your names in alphabetical order.

(Daisuke zoned out and started thinking about what happened to Hiwatari.)

(Everything in this set of parenthesis is what is happening in Daisuke's mind.

Daisuke: Hiwatari-kun! No! Come back! You'll never make it! You'll die! Wait!

Hiwatari: I'll be fine Niwa. Don't worry. Bye Niwa.)

Sensei: Niwa! Niwa! I would appreciate it if you paid attention during a fire. Where is Hiwatari? Was he here today?

Riku: No He's Not Here!

Sensei: Thank you Miss Harada. I am going to see what is going on.

Riku: Niwa, are you sure you're okay? It's not like you to daydream.

Niwa: (harshly) I'm fine Miss Riku! Leave me alone!

(Daisuke stormed away. Saehara followed him.)

Saehara: Daisuke! What was that about? Why were just so mean to Riku? You two get along so well. What's going on with you?

(Niwa stopped walking.)

Daisuke: Hiwatari's dead. I'm too afraid to tell Riku because she usually tries to cheer me up when something happens. I don't need cheering up. Right now, I just need time.

(Daisuke walked away. Saehara walked back to Riku.)

Sahara: Riku. Hiwatari is dead. Niwa's afraid to tell you because he doesn't want you to try to cheer him up.

(Riku was horrified. She started to run towards where Daisuke was standing.)

Riku: NIWA-KUN! (She got to where Daisuke was standing.) Why didn't you tell me about Hiwatari?

Daisuke: Because I just need time! I don't need you to cheer me up! I need time, Miss Riku!

Sensei: Everyone, go home. It was a real fire. You get to go home. We will contact your parents and you when you can come back to school.

Riku: Let's walk home together Daisuke.

Daisuke: Okay. Let's go.

Riku: Hold on a second. RISA! I'M WALKING WITH DAISUKE! I'LL SEE YOU AT HOME!

Risa: OKAY RIKU!

(Daisuke and Riku walked home in silence.)

Riku: Bye Niwa-kun.

Daisuke: Bye Miss Riku.

(Riku walked away and Niwa walked inside. His mother, Emiko, father, Koske, grandfather, and Toa, the maid, were sitting on the couch.)

Toa: Hello Master Daisuke. Why are you home so early?

Daisuke: There was a fire at school.

Emiko: Are you okay? Are the Haradas okay?

Daisuke: We're all fine.

Koske: The funeral is tomorrow. Bring Riku.

Daisuke: Okay. I'll call her now. Can I bring Risa if she wants to come?

Koske: Sure. If you want to.

Toa: Are you hungry Master Daisuke?

Daisuke: No. I'm not hungry. Thanks anyway.

Toa: You're welcome Master Daisuke.

(The next day at the funeral)

Priest: Hiwatari Satoshi was a kind boy. He will be deeply missed. He will live on in his best friend, Niwa Daisuke. Hiwatari was an abnormally smart child--

(Daisuke zoned out and thought, again, about Hiwatari's death.)

(Everything in this set of parenthesis are Daisuke's thoughts.

Hiwatari walked towards the cliff his father had pushed him off of. Daisuke ran after him.

Daisuke: Hiwatari-kun! Don't! Killing your father is not worth dying yourself!

Hiwatari: It's all right Niwa-kun. I'll be fine.

Daisuke: Before you go, um I… I love you.

Hiwatari: Good-bye Niwa-kun. I'll be fine. I'll see you after I kill my father. (Hiwatari smiled at Daisuke and kissed him on the cheek. He walked away.)

Daisuke watched him go, eyes filling with tears.

Daisuke: Good-bye Hiwatari-kun!

Hiwatari never made it back. Though his father died in the battle, Hiwatari also died. Niwa found his body and tried to find a pulse. That is how his hands were bloody at the beginning of this story.)

Priest: Thank you all. You are all dismissed. Niwa Daisuke and his friends and family may watch the burial if they wish.

Daisuke: Let's just go home.

(They went home and Daisuke lived his life normally. When they were 18, Riku and Daisuke got married. Niwa always wondered what would have happened if Hiwatari had survived. Would they have gotten together? Would it have been Hiwatari standing opposite him on his wedding day? Or would they have lost touch, never to talk again after school? Daisuke's mind was eternally filled with these questions, up until the day he died. On that day, as he entered heaven, he looked around. As he did, he saw him. Hiwatari was waiting right there for him. Waiting for his dear Daisuke. Waiting for his one and only love.)

Angel Niwa: Hiwatari-kun. It's you. I thought I'd never see you again. I missed you.

Angel Hiwatari: I missed you, too, Niwa-kun. I've been watching over you. I tried to tell you I was always there watching you, but I couldn't. I was stuck here. I love you Niwa-kun.

Angel Niwa: I love you, too, Hiwatari-kun.

(Hiwatari and Daisuke hugged and Hiwatari kissed Niwa. They stayed together forever in heaven, their love lasting eternally.)

**Sorry if this really sucks.**


End file.
